


get out of the wind

by Cicadaemon



Series: Trans Terror Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jopson said Pegging Rights, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: Edward Little is smitten with a certain bartender.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Series: Trans Terror Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trans Terror Week





	get out of the wind

Edward was starting to feel like he was entering stalker territory. Not on purpose, but still. To him it was coincidence, but paranoia told him to anyone else it would look like intention.

It had started a few weeks back. Tired from his job and not wanting to go home immediately, he had dropped into some little pub he knew was popular with his co-workers. One of those types that had gone under gentrification complete with Edison lights. The vibes were not unpleasant, but Edward felt out of place.

He had sat at the bar, nursing a drink, when the new bartender switched on. On god, any sore mood he had was gone. Finely tanned skin, dark, well kept hair and the palest eyes he’d ever seen. He was gorgeous. He was reminded almost of a golden age Hollywood star. Smitten would be the proper word to describe how Edward immediately was. Then horrified when they locked eyes, as he was aware of how hard he was staring.

Edward had gone back a few times since, on his own and a few times with friends, but every time it was just before this beauty came onto his shift. And Edward could never help himself from looking.

One particular night however, when leaving, instead of going straight back to his flat he had stayed outside in the brisk air. Autumn was in the city in full force, the air smelling like fallen leaves and the air bit at the skin. He had never been fond of the cold, feeling it worm its way into his bones was extremely unpleasant for him. But Edward couldn’t bring himself to go home, not yet. The thought of going back to an empty flat where he’d wake up tomorrow for an open Saturday was depressing.

Which was when the bartender had come out. He wasn't found immediately, given him the chance to give him a once over. He watched as he blew into his mitted hands, rubbing them quickly, and quickly averted his eyes when the man looked up in his direction.

“Well.” Edward realised for the first time he had never really heard his voice before. His voice was smooth and a touch higher than he expected, but as beauty as he was. “My secret admirer.”

It took all the courage in him to look up into those eyes. But there was no disgust in the man’s face, only delight.

“I’m sorry if it came off that way.” He tried to explain. “It really has been coincidence.”

The bartender smiled brighter, and Edward felt himself blush seeing he had dimples. “Well, I’ve taken notice of you. We don’t get regulars quite like you.”

It felt like flirting. This had to be flirting. There was no way someone could look at him like that, say words like that and not have it be flirting.

“Oh?” His chest felt tense with anxiety, but he continued on. “I hope it’s in a good way?”

“The best.” Definitely flirting. The bartender brought his hand out, and Edward yet again marveled at him. How could ever part of this man look amazing down to his fingers? “Thomas Jopson. At your service.”

It felt like an electrical surge when Edward placed his hand into his. A perfect fit. “Edward Little. At yours. Can I walk you home?”

“I would love that.”

It became a routine. Edward wouldn’t always get a drink, but every night he’d wait for Thomas to come out and they’d walk back to Thomas’ flat, not far from Regent’s Park. It was a far trip to Edward to go back to his own in East Dulwich, but by god it was worth it. The 30-minute walk was spent well, as they talked about their own work, interests, and just the little things. He found they shared quite a bit in common, even down to books. If Edward hadn't been smitten before, he was now.

It had to have been 2 months into this endeavor, with snow on the street now turned to mush and the New Year so close, that Thomas had confided in him. It also marked the first time Edward had ever been in the flat, though not because he was ever invited in. It was the first time he had said yes. Boldness and courage weren't always his strong suites.

They had sat thigh to thigh on the couch, a mug of tea in his hands when Thomas had shared.

“I trust you quite a bit.” The look on his face was serious. “So, I want to let you know.”

“You’re an escaped convict.” Edward had teased, trying to lighten the expression on Thomas’ face. “I knew it. You were too good to be true.”

It had worked, making him laugh. But he went solemn again quickly. “No, but that is on my bucket list if you don’t tell the cops. Actually, this is hard for me to say.”

He had taken a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want you to judge me or be upset I kept this from you. But you have to understand I don’t tell everyone this.”

“You’re actually straight.” Edward whispered with mocked horror, getting yet another laugh out of him.

“I’m actually not cis.” Thomas had said between his laughs, but he looked terrified. “I… had surgery about 5 years ago and was put on hormone about…. 7 years ago? Someone once told me I don’t even look like I ever transitioned.” The way he had spat that last sentenced told Edward that the circumstances in which it had been originally said were not ideal.

He didn’t know what to say next. This wasn’t a horrible shock, but rather a surprise. He thought on his words for a moment, fearing to hurt Thomas.

“Well then.” He began slowly. “This doesn’t change anything at all. I’m glad you told me and you trust me like that.”

The relief that came over Thomas’ face gave way to concern. Edward didn’t want to think on how many times this had gone wrong for him. “It’s not even just trust, Ned. It’s more than that.”

He blushed a little at the nickname and was only slightly aware of how close Thomas suddenly was. “I really really like you Edward Little.”

Their noses bumped a little when he looked up. He had never been so close to those eyes before and marveled in their colour. His mouth ran dry and he practically croaked out his words.

“Well good. Cause I really like you Thomas.”

He wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, but in the end it didn’t matter. Edward had moaned with no embarrassment when Thomas had pressed his tongue against his mouth.

They had broken the kiss long enough for Edward to abandon his mug and resumed with doubled passion. He had allowed himself to fall back onto the couch to be straddled by Thomas.

“If I’m going to far, let me know.” Thomas had said between each kiss. “I feel like I’m going too fast.”

“Never.” Was all he was able to moan back.

“Do you want the bed then?”

He nodded and was helped up. Making their way to the bedroom was a fun endeavor as they barely could detach themselves. Edward was sure they nearly knocked over a painting when Thomas had pressed him back up against a wall, making his knees go weak.

“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me more.” He whined, pressing his face against his. “God….”

Thomas had laughed, voice husky. “Trust me, I can feel how badly you want it.” And pressed his thigh up into his crotch, making him cry out. He had been distantly aware of how hard he had gotten, but he wasn’t quite aware of how turned on he was.

They had made it to the bedroom in once piece, though Edward felt rubbed raw now. He had, with Thomas’ permission, gotten onto the bed. It felt like an effort to get his clothes off, but he did so with speed he wasn’t aware he had and had nearly choked when he realised Thomas had taken the same course.

“God help me.” Edward felt flushed seeing every bit of skin. “How in the hell can you be like this?”

Thomas had smiled, his cheeks red. “Like what?”

“So… fucking perfect?”

He had never heard him laugh so loudly before. It was a beautiful sight. “Oh, I am so taking you out on an expensive date for that comment. Bless you.”

He had smiled at the though and felt his stomach flutter. A date. They were about to do this and never gone on a proper date. “I look forward to it.”

The night had been utter bliss after that. Edward, normally, would have tried to been quiet, but the second Thomas had pushed into him he couldn’t stop any noise that came out of him. He had nearly cried when he came, and he remembered nearly begging for Thomas to sit on his face.

But that really didn’t matter in the end. It had to have been early in the morning when they were finally done; their legs intertwined, and foreheads pressed together.

“Do you think it’d be terrible if I wanted to use the L word right now.” Thomas had whispered, stroking his arm. “Cause I really feel it right now.”

Edward shook his head as best as he could. He felt utterly drained in the best way. “Let’s keep the trend going where you take initiative. I’m waiting till the second date.”

He could feel the rumble from his laugh. “God Ned. You’re amazing.”

And cause Thomas thought so, he really felt as though he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Jopson is always a top. Always.


End file.
